


Wanting

by Mybeautifulcostar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybeautifulcostar/pseuds/Mybeautifulcostar
Summary: There was a time when you told each other you loved one another all the time. Not explicitly necessarily, but through the little gestures, touches and words and half-joking flirtations. Now you don't tell each other anything and it's killing you moment by moment.





	Wanting

There was a time when you told each other you loved one another all the time. Not explicitly necessarily, but through the little gestures, touches and words and half-joking flirtations. Now you don't tell each other anything and it's killing you moment by moment.

"It's been a while," she said it quite plainly on stage in front of a thousand people. Those words echoed in your heart and made it ache even more. It always seems to ache when she's near you now. She wasn't talking about you, but you felt it anyway. She doesn't really talk about you, how could she?

You remember the feel of her skin under your fingers, the touch of her lips against yours, and the dizzying dance your tongues often had. They would you leave you breathless and wanting and warm against her…. And her against you. Those memories surface when you see her and it's hard not to cry. Not because you know it's different, but because you don't.

You don't really know why things changed. Was it always just about the work? Or were the two of you destined for doom from the beginning? Or had it changed at all? Were you just a prisoner to your own assumptions and anxieties. Is she just wondering why you don't talk to her too?

The thoughts are cruel and taunting and you want to kiss her and hold her and be held by her, and also never do those things and never see her again. All at the same time, it's a lot to bear and smile through as a thousand people watch you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif, this is probably the start of something longer.


End file.
